


Here goes the flash

by Louise19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU — Human, Awkward situations, Bus crush, Don’t lie you’ve never been scared of this, Fluff, Humor, M/M, on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise19/pseuds/Louise19
Summary: Everyone gets crushes when they’re on a bus. Some people take pictures of them. Alec does too. Only this time his phone plays a joke on him.





	Here goes the flash

**Alec.**

Alec is running down the street and out of time. If he doesn’t arrive on time today, he can never come back home. Well, it’s not that he can’t come back because he won’t be welcome if he fails. It’s the embarrassment he’ll have to face. He’s been trying to get a job since forever, it seems. No luck so far. He’s either too inexperienced, or too young, or the working hours are a mess. This job looks like a perfect opportunity. He meets all the requirements, the hours are good.And the pay is decent, too, which is why he’s looking for a job in the first place.

Only if he is late for this interview, he can not bother any longer. That’s why he’s running for his life. The bus is still standing there, just a few paces and he’s there. He’s accelerating, the strap of his bag is starting to fall off and the papers of his resume are threatening to fly away and spread into the air. Blood is running up to his cheeks. He’s almost there, he can do it. At the very moment as he finally reaches the bus, its doors close. Frustrated, Alec punches the door.

So it’s over. He’s not coming on time. He’s not getting the job. He’s coming home with no good news. Izzy will have to put most of her earnings to pay off the rent. Again. Alec sighs at the thought of being such a failure. 

The door opens. Apparently the driver was impressed by his dedication and decided to have mercy on him. Alec gets inside and takes a seat by the window. When he does, he remembers he’s been running and is out of breath. Trying to calm down, he looks around. The bus is relatively full. Suddenly his eyes fall on a stranger sitting in front of him. 

Dark hair with purple streaks in it, some of them falling down on his forehead. He’s definitely dressed to impress, wearing a pair of black trousers, a black shirt and a crimson jacket with intricate black ornaments. He’s playing with numerous rings on his fingers, which Alec can’t help noticing. His movements are so smooth and he makes it look so easy that Alec gets lost in them and almost forgets where he’s going. His face is so beautiful, Alec thinks. His skin looks so smooth and that eyeliner defines his magically beautiful eyes looking at the window. Sun rays are falling on his cheekbones, making him look like some sort of a fairytale character. Splashes of sunlight are dancing in his eyes, so they look extremely similar to amber. Alec realizes he’s staring and so is the stranger. He looks away from the window and glares at Alec. Embarrassed, Alec hastily fishes out his phone and pretends to do something. Luckily, he gets a text from his sister at this very moment. 

****Izzy** ** **: **Hey** , **how** **are** **you**? Nervous?**

**You: I’m shaking**  

**Izzy: Alec, don’t worry! You’ll be fine! I know interviews are scary af but they’re gonna love you. Just text me afterwards, I’ll have some ice cream and wine ready regardless of the outcome :)**

**You: Oh, I’m not shaking because of the interview. But now that you reminded me...**

**Izzy: Oh dear. I’m sorry..**  

**Izzy: Wait, so why are you shaking then???**

**You: There’s a very handsome guy sitting on the opposite bench**

**You: Very handsome.**

**Izzy: Oh? Out of ten?**

**You: Infinity**

**Izzy: ALEC**  

 **You: No, but you should really see him! It’s like he’s not even real!**  

Alec looks up at the guy and notices that he’s been looking at him all this time. The guy doesn’t avert his eyes. Alec looks back to the phone immediately.

**Izzy: So send me a picture**

****

**Alec: ???**

****

**Izzy: Please? Just do it real subtle**

****

**Izzy: please please please please please please**

****

**Izzy: You can’t have me intrigued like that and leave me with nothing! Because I know you’d never talk to him**

****

**Alec: Ok, fine! Ugh**

Alec sighs. The guy is looking at the window again. Alright, it can’t be hard, right? Just pretend you’re reading something on your phone and he won’t even notice. Alec opens the camera and pushes the button. Click. The flash goes off. Damn it.

 

 **Magnus**.

This is an awful day. It had the potential to be a little bit less awful if his car hadn’t broken down this morning. Now he has to take a bus. Nobody looking this gorgeous on such a beautiful day should be forced to take a bus. But whatever, it’s not like he has any other choice since he left his wallet at home. Yes, this day didn’t start out well.

Magnus is sat by the window watching the buildings change each other. So boring. You can’t even observe the strangers and play this game where you look at them and try to guess what they do for a living. For example, this guy sitting in the aisle. He’s most certainly stuck in his extremely boring office job and judging by his facial expression, he doesn’t like it. Although who would like a boring office job anyway. Or this blond girl? Dressed up to the nines, probably going on a date. Because who would dress up like that in broad daylight? Well, except for him, of course. Everyone is so bland and expressionless. Or maybe he’s too bright? 

The bus stops to let new boring passengers in. He sees a young man running towards them. Poor thing is too far, he won’t make it. He’s holding some papers that are almost in the air. Magnus suddenly notices that he’s actually rooting for the guy. Come on, you can do it! He’s running really fast, maybe he’ll make it. Just a little bit more, come on! The doors close right in front of him. Angry, he hits the bus. Damn it. This was the only exiting thing to happen on this bus.

Suddenly the doors open again. The young guy hastily gets inside and looks lost for a moment. Then he finds a seat in front of Magnus and tries to catch his breath. He’s wearing a pair of black jeans, a navy shirt and a leather jacket. So effortlessly handsome. His black hair is unkempt. Fashion choice or the result of all the running and negligence? Maybe all of that. The guy looks good, Magnus thinks. And he probably isn’t even aware.

Magnus turns his gaze back to the window. The view is still boring, so he looks at the guy again. Oh, he’s looking at him as well. With those beautiful hazel eyes. Magnus didn’t have a preference — or so he thought — before seeing these hazels. Now this is his favorite color in the whole world and he’s not exaggerating. Suddenly the hazels look away and he takes out his phone. He’s smitten, Magnus smiles to himself. This one will never make the first move. Maybe he needs some help.

The guy is submerged in his phone, probably trying to occupy himself with something so he doesn’t have to meet eyes with Magnus again. For one brief moment he looks back, but then lowers his eyes again when he realizes Magnus is still watching.

Alright, how do you approach a guy who’s easy to scare off? Maybe he should give him a little smile next time he looks at him. Maybe he could subtly put his number in the guy’s pocket. But then again, he would never call. Maybe he should just start up a conversation? No, that would totally scare the living lights out of him. So how do you approach a guy who’s absolutely unapproachable?

Suddenly Magnus gets blindsided for a second. Was it a camera flash? The guy in from of him looks terrified to death. Oh.

 

*******

He wishes the earth would open up and swallow him right now. Or the bus would catch on fire. Or something. This is just too embarrassing. He has imagined this situation a million times and the mere thought of it always made him sweat, but now that it happened for real, to him, he feels dead inside. Oh my God, this guy will laugh at him, or worse, he’ll get angry and will shout at him, and embarrass him in front of all the people on the bus. Somehow being embarrassed in front of strangers seemed worse then making a fool of yourself in front of the people you know. Maybe because they already know what a loser you are.

Alec doesn’t dare to look at the guy, he’s too afraid.

“You know, if you want a photoshoot, you should contact my manager”, says the crimson jacket.

Oh, dear. This is petrifying.

“I’m sorry—“, Alec stutters, “I didn’t mean to. I was just—“

“I’m joking”, the guy smiles. “I’m Magnus. And I like you.”

“Oh”, Alec freezes.

Oh, damn. I broke the guy, Magnus thinks. He waves his hand in front of Alec’s face.

“Hello? What’s your name?”

“Alec?”

“Are you asking me?” Magnus smiles gently. Alec clears his throat.

“Alec. It’s Alec.”

Magnus chuckles. “That’s a nice name, Alec. How about we get a drink some time? And you can take as many pictures as you like.”

“I don’t—, I don’t drink”, Alec says confused. Did he just wink? He totally did. How is he so effortlessly attractive and charming, and absolutely baffling.

Magnus sighs. Wow, he’s difficult.

“Well, let’s get something to eat, then. And before you say you don’t eat, I want you to know that I’m not hungry or thirsty, I’m just asking you out.”

“Uhm, okay”, Alec tries to give him a smile but he still hasn’t gained control over his body.

Magnus gets a piece of paper out of his pocket and scrambles his number, then hands it to Alec. Before the latter takes it with his slightly shaky hand, he takes it back.

“You know, maybe it’s best if you give me yours”, Magnus says.

“Me? Ah, sure, yes”, Alec opens his bag, letting all the papers he’s been holding fall on the floor. “Oh, damn”, he bends to pick them up but Magnus stops him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this”, he says. “You write your number, handsome.” Did he just call him handsome?

After the papers are collected, Magnus gives them back to Alec and receives a piece of copybook paper with a number written in a neat handwriting.

“Great, now you aren’t getting away”, Magnus smiles. Alec smiles back, this time genuinely.

Oh, what a beautiful smile, Magnus thinks. You could never think a smile from a stranger could awake so many emotions. He doesn’t only smile with his mouth, but also with his eyes, and now the sun is reflected in those hazels, making them a solid number one on his top ten list of favorite eye colors, followed by the same hazels and nine other possible variations of them in the future.

“Oh, shit, it’s my stop!” The smile disappears from Alec’s face and he rushes out of the bus, almost losing all his papers again.

Magnus smiles, looking him run for his life along the street. Whatever, you aren’t getting rid of me now.

He knows that tomorrow he will call Alec and ask him about that interview he’s absolutely aced (because Magnus had a little peek at his resume while picking up the papers) and then he will ask him out on a walk in the park where they’ll get some ice cream and probably some hot chocolate and they will talk about Alec’s new job. He knows Alec won’t be talking much, but does it really matter when those hazel eyes will be looking at you for a few hours straight? It sure doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got this idea a couple of weeks ago when I was on the subway. I was thinking about it and thought it would be a fun situation (not in real life, of course!) I hope you enjoyed it and it never happens to you! Or if it does, may it happen like in this fic! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
